The present invention relates to a technique for displaying a video on the basis of a television signal or a video signal inputted from a personal computer or the like.
As a conventional art related to the present invention, there is one described in JP-A-8-317250 (Patent Literature 1). In the laid-open patent application, there is described a technique for calculating an APL and a histogram from an inputted video signal to analyze them, expanding ranges of a minimum level and a maximum level of the video signal to increase a gamma value of input/output characteristics corresponding to the vicinity of the APL, and increasing a contrast ratio of a displayed picture.
In a video display apparatus using a fixed pixel device such as a PDP or a liquid crystal panel, a higher contrast ratio corresponding to brightness of a screen is desired. However, in the above-mentioned conventional art, there is a defect in this respect because, for example, gain control of a video signal is not associated with a luminance level. In addition, calculation and analysis processing of a histogram are also required, which complicates the constitution and signal processing.